


The Strawberry-That-Lived

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Past Child Abuse, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: - You want my soul to do what?- Take over the body from Harry Potter. This world needs one, so we’re going to give them one.- And you?- I’m going to do what I always do.***Harry died, but the Magical world still needs a hero. Enter Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke for the ride. A series of dialogues.





	The Strawberry-That-Lived

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finished. My first crossover.

\- What are we doing here again?  
\- They had a Dark Lord creating problens a few years ago. Harry Potter was supposed to kill him and save the Magical Britain of this world, but the people who were taking care of him are child abusers and starved him to death. This world needs a Harry Potter to save them and guide them to a new era, so The Powers That Be from this world summoned you to be their hero.  
\- And you’re here because…  
\- You need me.  
\- Thank you.

***  
\- You want my soul to do what?  
\- Take over the body from Harry Potter. This world needs one, so we’re going to give them one.  
\- And you?  
\- I’m going to do what I always do. 

***  
\- Let me see if I understood. We've been here for a week. One week. And in that time you committed two murders, committed identity fraud, discovered an innocent in prison, drugged the candy of one of the greatest authorities in this world and manipulated the Ministry to give you custody of their Magical Baby Jesus? Are you fucking with me?  
\- Not in this body. I do have morals.

***  
\- You know, I though you would have more problens with me murdering two people.  
\- They locked a child in a cupboard and starved him to death. They can burn in hell.

***  
\- How did you even convince them we’re related?  
\- Your great-great-great-aunt Evans married in the recluse Urahara Clan after she go to a trip in Japan and fell in love. I have the papework to prove.  
\- How do you exist?

***  
\- So, you’re not my Harry?  
\- I’m sorry Sirius.  
\- Well, you have his body. That has to count for something, right?  
\- I’m really sorry.

***  
\- Just because this world has a magical truth serum, doesn’t mean you have to use it. Stop drugging Dumbledore’s candies and modifying his memory. I still need to go to Hogwarts and I would like a not-senile headmaster.  
\- But he makes it so easy.

***  
\- The lost diaries from Lily and James Potter? “Lost”?  
\- From the time they spend in hiding.  
\- And they spend the time in hiding writing ideas for a better educational system in Hogwarts and how to modernize the Wizard World?  
\- Brave, selfless people they were.  
\- Please, don’t encourage him Sirius.  
\- …  
\- You helped him write the diaries, didn’t you?  
\- How would he get their voices rigth?

***  
\- The Prophet is calling it the Potter Educational Reform.  
\- Good, that takes care of the Hogwarts part. With Sirius and the Marauders Inc. shop we take care of the “society behind the times” part.  
\- And Sirius reuniting with Remus and being less suicidal with a new goal is a bonus, right? Don’t think I don’t know you arranged the reconciliation. You are a good man Kisuke.  
\- You are most likely the only one who thinks that.

***  
\- Dumbledore’s plan wasn’t bad. The blood wards were a good idea. He just forgot to take into consideration the human nature and the Dursleys’s reaction and how to appropriately react to that. Rookie mistake. Oh, well. He’s young. He can learn.  
\- Did you just call Albus Dumbledore “young”?

***  
\- Would you stop pouting?  
\- I’m not pouting. I don’t understand how I’m the villan in this case.  
\- You stabbed Sirius. You deserved that punch.  
\- You have the body of a child and he was sleeping with you.  
\- He was a dog at the time. I was in the same bed with a dog. A drunk dog.  
\- With the mind of an adult.  
\- Kon has the mind of a pervert and he slept in the same bed with my sisters.  
\- Kon is almost family at this point.  
\- And I am in the body of Sirius’ beloved godson. The baby he blames himself for the death of alongside the death of his parents.  
\- You’re right. Sorry.  
\- It’s not me you should say sorry to.

***  
\- Are you sure I’m going to see them again?  
\- Yes Sirius. But not now, alright?  
\- This is still my godson’s body. I failed to protect his life, the least I could do is help you complete his mission.

***  
\- So, I think you should be a Griffyndor.  
\- I thought the talking hat sorts you in the feast?  
\- Yes, but it takes your opinion in consideration. In the actual political scenario having a Griffyndor Hero would make it easier to gain allies and influence people.  
\- … How do you know about the hat?  
\- Ichigo, please. Don’t ask stupid questions.

***  
\- Did you buy an owl?  
\- Yes. Isn’t she beautiful?  
\- I thought everybody was buying the Marauders Inc. Two Way Mirror and Communication Clock now?  
\- Yes, but when are we going to have a chance to use an owl back home?  
\- For PETA and everybody’s sake, I hope never.

***  
\- How long do we have to stay?  
\- Missing your sisters and friends?  
\- Missing everything.  
\- I know. But the interdimentional rift tunnel I’m building means for every year we stay here, only a day will have passed home. You’re not going to miss much.  
\- A day for a year? That sounds familiar.  
\- I took the idea from Dragon Ball. I’m going to incorporate it into my training rooms when we get back.

***  
\- The time is coming. Are you excited Har-Ichigo?  
\- You know what, Sirius. I am. Magic sounds cool.  
\- You’re going to have fun. I did.  
\- You are going to see them again.  
\- I know.

***  
\- I’m Ron, Ron Weasley.  
\- Kur-Harry Potter.

***  
\- Hermione Granger. Who are you?

***  
\- Did you just punch Draco Malfoy in the face?  
\- The brat was asking. Insulting people like that.  
\- I don’t think his friends are happy.  
\- Not a problem.

***  
\- You are my new hero.

***  
\- Fine. If this is what you want. Better be… GRIFFYNDOR!!!


End file.
